minitool_shadowmakerfandomcom-20200215-history
MiniTool ShadowMaker Restore
Restore helps to recover file/system/disk to the normal state when the corresponding backup is created. In many cases, you may need to restore the system or the entire disk. For example, the operating system crashes, data is lost or disk failure occurs. How to Restore Files There are many reasons responsible for file loss. For instance, you may mistakenly delete files you want to keep; and virus attack or ransomware attack could also result in file loss. In such cases, you need to restore files from the backup image. Note If your computer cannot boot, you will need the help of MiniTool Media Builder to enter MiniTool recovery environment for file restore. To create a bootable media, please go to Tools -> Media Builder. Step 1. In Restore tab, select the file backup image you want to restore and click Restore button. If the desired backup is not listed here, click Add Backup located at the top right corner to select the file backup image manually. Step 2. In the pop-up window, select the file restore version and click Next. Step 3. Then check the files/folders to restore and click Next. Step 4. Click Browse to choose a destination location to save the restored files. Then press Next. Step 6. MiniTool ShadowMaker will perform file image restore quickly and show you the result. How to Restore System When system crash or system failure happens and Windows can’t boot, recovering your system from a system backup image created previously is a better solution rather than OS reinstallation since system backup enables you to restore the system to the previous state. In order to do a system restore well, it is recommended to enter WinPE by creating a bootable CD/DVD or USB flash drive with Media Builder feature. After booting the computer from the bootable disc to the main interface of MiniTool ShadowMaker, follow the guidance to do a system restore: Note The drive letter of each partition in WinPE may vary from what they are in Windows. So please make a double check when you are dealing with the restoration. Step 1. In Restore page, all backup tasks are listed. Please select the system backup you want to restore and click Restore. Step 2. Select backup version you want to restore. Then click Next to continue. Step 3. Choose all the partitions you need to restore from the selected backup file. Note MBR and Track 0 option is essential for the restore, otherwise, the system will fail to boot after restoration. Therefore, please be sure to check it. Step 4. Select a disk which you want to restore the system to and then click Next to continue. Then, MiniTool ShadowMaker will show you which partition will be overwritten while restoring an image. Note You are not allowed to restore the image to the disk containing backup files. Step 5. Then you will enter the interface of operation progress. Please wait patiently. After finishing system restore, click Finish button. How to Restore Disk In many cases, you need to restore disk from the disk backup that contains an operating system, installed programs, games, software, some personal files and more. For example, system corruption, disk data loss, hard drive damage and so on. Disk restore is a good solution without reinstalling the operating system. Please create a bootable disc with Builder Media to enter WinPE to do the disk restore. And then start to restore your hard disk: Note The drive letter of each partition in WinPE may vary from what they are in Windows. So please make a double check when you are dealing with the restoration. Step 1. In Restore tab, select the disk backup you want to restore and click Restore button. Step 2. Choose a backup version for system restore. Then click Next button to continue. Step 3. Check all partitions of the target disk you want to restore. As to system disk, MBR and Track 0 should be checked for a successful restoration. Step 4. Select the disk where you want to restore image to and click Next. Then, you know which partition will be overwritten while restoring an image. Now click OK to start the restoration. Note *The destination disk data will be overwritten during the process of disk restore. So to back up your important data in advance is necessary. *It is not allowed to restore the disk image to the disk containing backup files. Step 5. Please wait patiently until the operation process is completed. Otherwise, some files will be corrupted and your OS can’t boot. After finishing disk restore, click Finish button. Note You can check Shut down the computer when the operation is completed according to your needs. How to Restore Partition In many cases, you need to restore partition from the backup image. For instance, file system gets corrupted, partition suddenly disappears, hard drive is damaged and so on. Partition restore is a good solution without paying for data recovery service. Step 1. In Restore tab, select the partition backup you want to restore files from and click Restore button. If it does not appear in the list, click Add Backup to add the desired partition backup image manually. Step 2. By observing the backup time, you can quickly choose a backup version for partition restore. Then click Nextbutton to continue. Step 3. Check the partition(s) you want to restore. Please note that MBR and Track 0 should be checked altogether, otherwise you will have to allocate enough unallocated space for the restoration. Step 4. Select the disk where you want to restore image to and click Next. Then, you know which partition(s) will be overwritten during the partition restore process. Now click OK to start the restoration. Note *The destination partition data will be overwritten during the process of disk restore. So to back up your important data in advance is necessary. *It is not allowed to restore partition to the disk containing the corresponding backup image files. Step 5. Please wait patiently until the operation process is completed. Otherwise, some files will get corrupted. After finishing partition restore, click Finish button. Note You can check Shut down the computer when the operation is completed according to your needs.